fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 9
Tragedies doen zich voor in elke familie en in elk land. Voor Vederklauw en zijn Clan is dat niet anders, maar ditmaal staan ze er anders voor dan ze ooit hadden kunnen denken. Hoofdstuk 9 De ijskoude wind leek tot Vederklauws botten door te dringen en een dikke laag sneeuw bedekte de grond. Als een volwassen kat met een dikke wintervacht al last had van de kou, hoe had een kitten dan kunnen overleven? Maar toch snuffelde Vederklauw aan het hoopje bevroren vacht, in de schamele hoop nog een laatste spoortje van leven te kunnen ontdekken. Maar het was tevergeefs. 'Rust zacht, kleintje', fluisterde Vederklauw plechtig. 'Je zou een geweldige krijger geworden zijn. Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten.' Vervolgens nam hij het kleine katje voorzichtig vast en begon hij het naar het kamp terug te dragen. Eenmaal weer in de beschutting van de struiken, sprintte Vlamhart op hem af, om meteen ontzet stil te blijven staan. 'Ik zal hem wel naar Uilenwind brengen', mauwde ze zachtjes voor ze de kitten overnam en naar de kraamkamer trippelde. Triest keek Vederklauw naar de katten die verrast toekeken. Dennenster, in het gezelschap van Hommelvacht, Bloembes en Witstaart, keek hem recht aan van voor het oudstenhol. Motvacht kwam achter Vederklauw uit het kamp in, keek even rond en riep haar zus. Maanvacht stak haar kop uit het krijgershol en zette een sprintte in om tot bij haar zus te komen, maar onderweg struikelde ze en botste ze tegen Zilvertand op, die net uit het leidershol kwam. Ieders adem stokte toen de enorme kater verrast zijn kop draaide. Met grote ogen dook Maanvacht in elkaar. 'H-het spijt me. Ik wilde niet...' Ze slikte om haar ademhaling onder controle te krijgen. Maar Zilvertand keek alleen maar vermanend. 'Jonge katten moeten opletten waar ze hun poten neerzetten.' Zonder er iets aan toe te voegen ging hij naar het krijgershol. Nog steeds een beetje versuft trippelde Maanvacht op haar zus af, die nijdig met een oor trok. 'Zilvertand zal in de RotsClan toch zeker ook kittens hebben? Moet hij nu echt achter jou aanzitten?' Maar Vederklauw wachtte Maanvachts antwoord niet af en ging naar het medicijnhol, waar Lappensnor opgerold in zijn nest een dutje deed. Na even twijfelen besloot Vederklauw dat hij maar beter de kruidenvoorraad kon controleren; dat gaf hem meteen ook de tijd om na te denken. Adderster was hier al lang niet meer, maar Zilvertand was nu permanent in het WoudClankamp gestationeerd, net zoals de RotsClankrijgers Kiezelsteen, Goudsbes en Musvacht. Vooral Kiezelsteen leek enthousiast te zijn over zijn verblijf bij de WoudClan, ondanks de boosheid van de boskatten. Goudsbes was schuwer en Musvacht zei bijna nooit wat. Alsof die gedachte hem had aangetrokken, kwam Kiezelsteen het medicijnhol in hinken. 'Ha, Vederklauw', begroette de jonge krijger hem hartelijk. 'Kun je even mijn poot controleren? Volgens mij zit er een doorn in.' Terwijl Vederklauw grondig zocht naar de doorn, praatte de jonge zilvergrijze kater enthousiast verder. 'Ik had me nooit kunnen voorstellen dat ik me thuis zou voelen in het bos, maar ik vind het hier geweldig! Het is hier veel mooier dan in ons andere territorium, met al die kale rotsen en zo. En de prooi smaakt ook beter.' Vederklauw mompelde instemmend en trok de doorn eruit. 'Lik die grondig schoon en kom bij me langs als hij gaat kloppen', droeg hij de jonge krijgskat op. Kiezelsteen knikte. 'Bedankt. Ik neem zo Vlinderpoot mee voor een trainingssessie.' Nog een nieuwe regeling in het WoudClankamp: de nieuwste leerlingen, Beukenpoot, Vlinderpoot en Ratpoot, hadden elk mentors uit de RotsClan gekregen. De overname door de RotsClan was zo compleet, en geen enkele kat die er iets aan kon doen. Vederklauws gedachten werden onderbroken toen Dennenster zijn kop het medicijnhol in stak. 'Kan ik je even spreken, Vederklauw?' vroeg hij. Lappensnor, die net wakker begon te worden in zijn nest en het gehoord had, knikte. 'Probeer daarna nog wat eikenbast te verzamelen', droeg hij hem op. 'Ik controleer de rest wel.' Dankbaar volgde Vederklauw Dennenster het kamp uit. Even bleven ze doorlopen, tot ze aan een met sneeuw bedekte open plek kwamen. 'Ik ben geboren in een bladkaal', begon Dennenster, terwijl hij het zich gemakkelijk maakte in de sneeuw. 'Ik heb altijd al van sneeuw gehouden, zelfs in de koudste seizoenen.' Vederklauw knikte instemmend en liet zijn blik over de sneeuw en de blauwe schaduwen glijden. Hij voelde dat Dennenster nog meer ging zeggen. En inderdaad, de gestreepte kater mauwde: 'Ik weet nog hoe Gorzenveder was als kitten. Een echte lastpost. Maar wat had ik moeten verwachten? Ze was tenslotte mijn kitten.' Geamuseerd gesnor ontsnapte hem. 'En moet he jou en Vossensnuit nu eens kijken. Ik ben blij om jullie als mijn kleinkittens te hebben.' Even was Vederklauw zo verstomd dat hij niets kon uitbrengen. Hij had altijd al geweten dat Gorzenveder Dennensters enige overlevende jong was, maar dit had hij nog nooit ter sprake gebracht. Nederig boog hij zijn kop. 'D-dank je.' De oude leider knikte waardig en raakte Vederklauws neus even aan met de zijne. 'Dien je Clan goed.' Vervolgens stond hij op en trippelde naar het kamp terug. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats